


She's The One For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Childbirth, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Kissing, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Panic Attacks, Poor Tom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Star dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, poor Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco's jealously for Star and Tom's romantic relationship grows stronger. But, when everything in his life goes wrong, he doesn't know when to stop or keep going. He just need someone there for him. Rated Teen for suicidal attempts and major character death





	She's The One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Marco has a moment to himself to dwell on deep thoughts. And life

_"You can come back anytime you want, Marco."_

Those words _she_ said were still stained into the deepest part of his brain. The last time Marco came back to that dimension, Star got on his case for that. But, he was just trying to protect her. He may love adventures but, he loves looking out for his princess-no, his best friend more. Marco, though, did find it quite hard to consider Star his friend sometimes because he keeps losing her. Even to the smallest things. And if anything were worse. He could lose her forever...

Marco shook his head. He couldn't handle something like that happening in his life. He's already got problems of his own to deal with. His grandmother had been recently diagnosed with stage three heart cancer. She's too weak to stay in her own home and is now in the hospital. Marco's trying all he can to visit her in the most frequent times. He lies on his bed each night as he mumbled incoherent words, wishing and preying that everything will turn out fine. For him, for her, for his family. 

* * *

Marco smooshed his head in his pillow, allowing his mind be stuffed full of his complex thoughts about his feelings. Star was going to be back from her date with Tom any moment now. Date. The thought of that specific word made Marco cringe. He felt so pathetic. After all that time spent on Mewni, and missing Star, it just didn't matter anymore. Marco hasn't really been talking to Star that often as he used to. And it wasn't just because of her relationship with Tom or their's, but his family. The moment he found out that his grandmother was now having heath issues, it slapped him in the face back into reality. 

Whenever Star would talk to him, she would often apologize. She felt so sorry, knowing that he's now going through hard times. Marco doesn't blame her for feeling this way, though. Star was just showing some sympathy for her squire- no, best friend. She cares about him so much.

Marco's been so silent for the past couple of weeks now. Whenever someone he know would speak, he would simply reply by nodding or shaking his head. He ate his food at the table slowly. Just all those moments, seconds, and minutes pass by made the Queen and King, especially Star very concerned about him. Marco says that everything in his life will eventually settle and will turn out fine. But, his friends think otherwise. 

Tom won't stop beating himself up, even if he knew it wasn't his fault. He's trying to do all he can to make Marco's life better. His friend says that this is not necessary. Marco justo wants to get away. He wants something to distract from the pain he was going through. 

"Life is pain." He lowly muttered. He said the words louder. "Life is pain." He barely heard the sound of his voice ringing throughout the halls. A muffled whisper came back to him in response. He groaned, barely noticing his eyes slowly starting to stay shut. He couldn't stay awake no matter how much he forced himself to stay up. He quietly yawned, keeping his mouth flat and drained of any emotion. Any noises, his mind had blocked them all out. Marco was so tired of feeling this way. He was frustrated, depressed, and lonely. Each feeling felt so complex and hard to explain. 

Just suddenly, Star peeked her head into Marco's bedroom. "Hey, Marco!" He didn't respond.  _"He's probably just worn out from the day._ _'"_ The princess thought to herself. She noticed him moaning and repeatedly shifting his head into the pillow. He had no comforter on his body and felt cold to the touch. Star slowly crept towards his bed and pulled the cover over his body. She leaned in close to his face and kissed him on the back of his head. "Goodnight, squire." She softly whispered. 

Star stood up straight and quietly walked out into the hallway before stopping herself in the doorway. "Oh, Marco? I'm still really sorry about your family." A soft, empathetic smile appeared in between the dimples of her face, meeting with peachy pink hearts on her cheeks. She grabbed the doorknob and closed the door until only a small crevice of light could seep through. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your personal thoughts and feelings about this chapter. I don't mind as long as the comments aren't hateful. Will update soon.


End file.
